expendablesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Expendables 3
release date 2014 The Expendables 3 is an upcoming action film directed by Patrick Hughes and is a sequel to the 2012 film, The Expendables 2. Production In March 2012, Couture stated that a third installment of The Expendables could enter production in late 2012, following the release of The Expendables 2.[94] In April 2012, Steven Seagal said that he had been offered a role in a third film.[95] In August 2012, producer Avi Lerner confirmed that Nicolas Cage had been signed for the potential sequel. He also stated that the producers were intending to bring back the series' current stars, attempting to have Rourke reprise his role, had already approached Clint Eastwood about a role, and had plans to pursue Harrison Ford and to approach Wesley Snipes following his release from prison.[96] Stallone said: "We are thinking about different concepts – the third one is the hardest. The second is the natural progression. The third, that’s when the air gets rare. We’re thinking ambitiously about it... You now have to give audiences something they don’t expect at all – maybe even going into a different genre. Stallone confirmed on april 2013 that Patrick Hughes will direct the expendables 3. On May 22, Stallone confirmed he needed a "Young Sigourney Weaver". Plot Barney Ross realises that he left his Kit-Kat Chunky in the hands of his postman. However, his postman is not to be trusted. He swiped it and ate it in one go. The rest of the gang heard this and jumped to Barney's defense, the postman is mates with Leonardo di caprio and big vin diesel so Barney and Co are really in for it now. They have a dance off and then have prawn cocktails and try to settle things over a game of chess. But thats just the biggening, it's all a smokescreen, there is a conspiracy going on. People want to know if Arnie is still alive and so they go to France and ask the local bread maker who tells them all to look for a man wearing orange down by the sea. There is no sea though so everyone is confused, after a quick cup of tea the gang is back on the road looking for answers..... Cast *Sylvester Stallone as Barney Ross *Jason Statham as Lee Christmas *Jet Li as Yin Yang (Confirmed) *Dolph Lundgren as Gunnar Jensen *Bruce Willis as Mr. Church (Confirmed) *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Trench Mauser (Confirmed) *Terry Crews as Hale Caesar *Randy Couture as Toll Road *Mickey Rourke as Tool (Confirmed) *Jackie Chan (Confirmed) *Wesley Snipes (Confirmed) *Nicolas Cage (Confirmed) *Harrison Ford (Confirmed) *Steven Seagal (Confirmed) *Jean-Claude Van Damme as Claude Vilian (Confirmed) *Tom Sizemore (Confirmed) *Vinnie Jones (Confirmed) *Dwayne Johnson (Rumored) *Vin Diesel (Rumored) *Danny Trejo (Confirmed) *Joe Taslim (Confirmed) *Antonio Banderas (Rumored) *Liam Neeson (Rumored) *Michelle Rodriguez (Rumored) *Jean Reno (Rumored) *Kurt Russell (Rumored) *Tony Jaa (Rumored) *Clint Eastwood (Rumored) *Mel Gibson (Rumored) *Carl Weathers (Rumored) *Benicio Del Toro (Rumored) *Takeshi Kitano (Rumored) Video Category:Films